The 50 Surprises in Which You Have to Bond With
by LaCubanitaDeMiami
Summary: So, basically, it goes like this: some countries walk into the wrong meeting, fifty states are discovered (again), America hatches a catastrophic plan, certain countries agree to being apart of the plan, everyone gets together, and it's all happy from there. Or at least it would be if America wasn't behind everything. Bonding with American teens isn't that fun. CountryxState-ish
1. 3 Countries Walk Into the Wrong Meeting

"I still can't believe that we're lost in this bloody house and we can't find our way through the bloody git's hallways!" a bushy-eyebrowed Englishman yelled at his two companions.

"Well, if you had just listened to me in the first place then we wouldn't be in this dilemma, oui?" a voice that sounded French, asked.

"C'mon, amigos. Let's not fight. We need to be tranquilos or else we'll never find the room," a happy-go-lucky Spanish man stated.

"Look who's talking, Mr. I'm-Catholic-And-Will-Bow-Down-To-The-Pope-And-Rid-The-Protestants-In-England-Before-They-Could-Even-Reform!"

"Mon ami, that was a very long name."

"Sí, it was."

"That's not the point!" the Brit spluttered.

"Then what is it?"

"Sí, amigo. What is the point? Estoy muy confundido." By look on the Spaniard's innocent and open face, he wasn't saying that to heighten the Brit's irritation.

The Englishman spluttered and finally decided on just crossing his arms and sulking. The Frenchman had a what would be called a "rape face," while staring at the Brit. The poor bushy eyebrowed man became uncomfortable under the Frenchy's inappropriate gaze. The Spaniard being himself was clueless to the happenings of his companions.

The men suddenly froze as they heard loud voices and noises coming from a room to their left. The men all held looks of relief as they began to approach the door. As they got closer, they noticed that the voices sounded strange and unfamiliar to them. Fortunately for them, the door was cracked open an inch so they could peer inside without being noticed. The men all managed to squeeze in together (to the Frenchy's fortune and to the Brit's misfortunate) and all still be able to look in through the crack.

Inside the room had stark white walls that were as brilliant as the sun shining through the floor-to-ceiling windows with its drapes pulled away. In the center of the room there was a large oak table with fifty matching gilded oak chairs with cream colored cushions. In those fifty seats were fifty teenagers of all different shapes, colors, and sizes. All were talking at once, mostly arguing with one-another. Some of the more calmer and responsible (as was assumed) teenagers tried to silence the others. However, all was to no avail. Actually, the noise seemed to get louder and even a few gunshots were heard here and there where you would see someone either holding a shotgun or a pistol.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a girl with lightly tanned skin and sharp dark eyes stood on her seat (she looked extremely short even with her very ample figure) and shouted at the top of her lungs, "¡Oyeme, compañeros! Either you shut the hell up now or I make you!" Everyone instantaneously silenced. It seemed that the others either feared or respected the girl enough to silence. The girl sat back down with a satisfied smirk that seemed to hold a slight smugness to it.

A boy with wire-rim glasses and spiked brown hair stood up and tapped a stack of index cards against the table to straighten the cards out. "Thank you, Flo, for that oh-so gentle and kind way of silencing the room. You're a true kindred spirit," the boy aimed his sarcastic comment to the short girl with a loud voice who nodded her head and gave her satisfied/smug smirk. The boy just rolled his eyes at her. "Now, if we can begin our meeting of all fifty of the states, that would be kind of you."

As the boy continued, the three men at the door watching the teenagers (don't you just love how they sound like a bunch of pedophiles?) froze. States? So America wasn't delusional when he came running into the meeting one day yelling, "I'm an older brother! I have younger siblings! Fifty brothers and sisters! The hero is the oldest bro of fifty children! The fifty states are my brothers and sisters!" They had thought it was a joke, that no so such thing was true. That those children they knew so well, that they raised had just disappeared and their jobs had just gone to America himself. Looks like they were wrong. Very wrong. The men thought back to the older times. Those times far back when—

The men were broken out of their thoughts when they heard footsteps behind them.

"What are you guys doing?"

Wey hey, fellow FanFictioners(?). Ok so this is my first story here. I'm not gonna ask for nice comments or lots of follows or something. If you wonna comment, follow, like/favorite. Whatever. What I do want is constructive criticism where anyone thinks I may need it. Tell me if I did something or could have done something better if you see that I need it. Don't be afraid to be one of those that have something I may need to work on. I learn from my mistakes. Just don't leave a rude comment. It's seriously not cool. But aside from that enjoy yourself with my story. And if by any chance anybody thinks they've seen this story somewhere else before it's because I shave this story posted on a different website (I just now learned how to post a story on FanFiction. I'm a moron).


	2. Be Fruitful and Multiply

The three stalkers—ahem, nations whipped around to find a confused American staring at them with a look of confusion and a hint of amusement. What? Amusement? What the hell happened to the real America!? America doesn't all-knowingly smirk or cocks his eyebrow in a taunting manner that says 'I'm waiting for your explanation' or carry himself with the utmost manner in which he thinks himself better than others—ok, well, that last part he does do but the first two he doesn't. The three older men, France, England and Spain stared at the American trying to come up with at least some sort of pathetic excuse that will salvage the shred of dignity they have left. Well England and Spain were, anyway. France was too busy being turned on by the new America.

As the three great nations gape at the new-and-improved American, the fifty teenagers from earlier had all paused the meeting and turned to look at the men outside of the door. One teenager stood up and pulled the door open wider, so as to get a better view of the scene. None of the other men noticed the door opening, so the three older countries who had still been holding onto the door fell to the ground.

And then Spain began speaking in a rapid-fire speed.

"Wewereonourwaytothemeetingbu tgotlostandwestartedfighting —morelikeEnglandandFrance—andwefoundthisdoorandheardvo icesandnoisesandwethoughtitw astheroomwheretheWorldMeetin gwastakingplacebutthenwenoti cedthatitwasn'ttheactualroomandwedidn'twanttointerruptthekidssowes tayedbythedoorand…we're so sorry, Señor América!" By the end of his long winded explanation, Spain was on his knees with his hands clasped tightly together and screaming as if America were a murderer and Spain was the next victim.

Suddenly, a loud burst of laughter erupted throughout the states' meeting room. That was when the four big nations took notice of their audience. A little too late, isn't it?

England was the first to recollect himself. "Hey, America. Why are all these people gathered in your house?"

America gave England an "Are you seriously asking me that?" look. "Don't you remember them?" America asked confused, and slightly amused.

England shook his head. "Sorry. Am I supposed to know them?" France and Spain also questioned.

America took on a look of sadness but it went as quickly as it came. America opened his mouth to answer but he was beat to it. "Of course y'are. I mean, we are all of y'all's childrens in the first place!" A girl with bright blue eyes and long, platinum blond hair tied into a messy braid popped out from behind the three older nations. She had twigs sticking out of her braid and her clothes were caked with mud, as if she's gone riding before the meeting. A giant smile was plastered on her sun-burned face, her pearly white canines visible to all. She waved excitedly at the older men.

England just about pissed his pants at what the girl had said; France was delighted at hearing that he had more children than just his beloved Canada; and Spain seemed somewhat nervous though if you tried to ask him as to why he was so jumpy, he would've answered with a lame excuse. "Children?" England squeaked out in a very girlish way.

The blond girl nodded her head. "Yeah. We're all between bein' children or grandchildren of either of y'all. You're fathers and grandfathers. Of the fifty states."

And so the three main men of the Americas fainted.

"Um…Missouri? I think you killed them."

The chapters aren't going to be very long at first but they will get longer later on when the real story kicks in.


	3. I Only Miss You When I'm Breathing

Everyone—the fifty states and America—stood there, staring at the men who had fainted. And when I mean staring I mean just looking at them with a blank face and a far off look in their eyes most likely thinking of something stupid; we all know America was thinking of something stupid—McDonalds. Then, one of the girls out of the fifty teens asked a very important, and life changing question: "Well, what should we do now?"

Everyone looked at one another before settling their eyes onto their leader: Alfred F. Jones also known as America. He looked back at everyone, and after one of those 'wait for it' moments he shrugs. That's right. The hero shrugged in an I-couldn't-care-less manner. Nobody gaped (shockingly) seeing as they were already used to this. They didn't expect anything intelligent from him, truly. Some sighed, others shook their heads, and some rolled their eyes. What a resourceful leader they had, no?

Finally, one of the teenagers stood up. He was a tall and very imposing boy with a giant build that made him look like he was on steroids. Holding onto the waistband of his pants, he walked—no, _waddled_—to the three nations laying unconscious on the wooden floor. He did something unexpected. He spit on them. As if their faces were spittoons. And unfortunately for the three, they had their mouths hanging wide open.

"Ew," an overly tanned Snooki lookalike said, drawing the word out. Just about every other girl in the room agreed with the Snooki imposture.

"That's like, so totally gross, Tex," a bottle-blond also overly tanned girl said. A look of disgust graced her heavily made up face. She looked like an owl who's face was run over by a four by four. "Just 'cause you're a loner and hate anyone from outside the U.S. doesn't mean you can go 'round spitting on their faces."

The heavily built teen, "Tex" as he'd been called, just gave her a toothy grin that blinded her even more than the diamond incrusted cross hanging around his neck. "I'd always wanted to do that to a commie."

Everyone groaned. The boy from the very beginning, the one with spiked brown hair and wire glasses, rolled his eyes at the bigger teen. "For your information, Texas: Britain, Spain, and France are all constitutional governments. Though they are different types of constitutions, they are constitutional all the same."

"Oh, Pennsylvania, loosen up for once, why don't you? All you do all day is work yourself to death signin' borin' paperwork and lecturing at those fancy-schmansy colleges of the others. Honestly, not even Delaware, who's the oldest out of all of us, pays as much attention to their office work as much as you do." This mini-speech on how Pennsylvania works too much in the office was conducted by an ethereal looking girl. With a heavy-set Southern accent that was actually adorable, pale blond hair, big light blue eyes, delicate features, and milky-smooth skin she was someone that everyone seemed to always listen to and also love because of her motherly and kind ways.

Pennsylvania pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose and was about to say something when he was interrupted by moans and groans (not like that, sickos). Fifty-one pairs of eyes shifted to the three nations that are now regaining consciousness.

Suddenly, unwelcome memories flitted through the minds of the fifty states. Grimaces, flinches, and a few tears were seen throughout them. The emotions in the air had immediately shifted from light and playful to a thick tension. The faces of those that were reminded of the darker years were equally as dark as the thoughts and memories. The faces were full of guilt, regret, loathe, and other emotions that were too mixed in to other feelings that they were hard to pick out from one another.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," spat a girl. Tears stained her cheeks, her normally sparkling dark brown eyes were almost a pitch black in hue. So much hatred, hurt, and betrayal was evident in her face. She was that same girl who had finally silenced the table of teenagers. Her dark hair fell around her face as if to cover her tear-stained cheeks. She seemed more of an outcast compared to the others with her darker yet slightly exotic looks. She didn't have some type of American accent whether it be Southern or Western or even a Valley Girl accent. The accent was something of a Spanish accent but not there yet.

The ethereal beauty with equally tear-stained cheeks walked from her seat third from the head of the table to near half way of the other side of the table in the opposite end. She hugged the darker girl and rested her chin on the darker girl's shoulder. She sat down on the darker girl's seat where she had been given space. The two cried on each other's shoulders, comforting each other though silently. It was a depressing sight.

Texas was beside the overly made up girl as well as a curly haired Mexican-looking girl. The three seemed to share an almost bond-like connection. As if one thing had brought them all together, great differences put aside. They all had their heads down, none saying a word. Light grimaces on their faces. They were remembering bloody moments in the times that they were just territories and colonized lands. They fidgeted slightly and would flinch every few seconds as if someone were to hurt them at any time for doing absolutely nothing.

Another girl, now an auburn, sat across from the darker girl. She sat as stiff as a board, her face stuck in a stoic position. Her green eyes danced with a livid fire of fury that stared straight ahead but were unfocused. A girl that looked similar to the auburn only with a more softer shade of auburn and blue eyes, squeezed the auburn's clenched hands.

A mocha skinned girl with light amber eyes fidgeted with a green bead necklace that you'd see in a Mardi Gras parade. Her hair was pulled back from her face so you could see her eyes flying around the room in a frantic manner. Her eyes were also bulging with a crazed look in them. She was mumbling incoherent things. She looked as if she'd been told that she was going to be the next victim of a wanted serial killer and that the weight of never truly knowing when she was going to die was finally getting to her sanity. Others around her with thick accents tried to calm her down but to no avail.

Spain, England, and France all held looks of guilt, shame, and regret. They all wanted to apologize to the kids that they had raised, the kids that they treated like their own children. But it was that spark of hatred in the eyes of the ones that had actually been a colony or a territory of either of the three that held them all back. They couldn't take it, the looks, the reactions. It was all too much for them. Each one was thinking the same thing: Why had I not seen it before that even through all the misery we had put them through, that there was that part in each of them that believed that the three would begin to actually love them? The three all hung their heads in shame.

England couldn't bare the looks that his colonies were shooting him. They were looks of death, looks of pure hatred. Even sweet Georgia despised him for all the blood that had been shed on her land. If only they had known that what England had done to them was his true thoughts that he was taking care of them. He had thought that if he had given them rules and regulations to follow that they would obey and nothing wrong would happen. He believed that the laws he put upon them were going to make sure that they were safe and out of harm's way.

France didn't understand why his past territories were mentally unstable. Was it something he had done? Did they each catch him while he was in bed with a lover? Most likely it wasn't the latter seeing as he didn't want—as surprising as it sounded—to corrupt the kids. They were so innocent to him. It would break his heart each time one asked them what a certain thing was. They were curious for knowledge that was forbidden to them. Even when Spain had taken temporary control of them he had still made sure that they were being well treated by his friend.

Spain stood there, head bowed the lowest with naked tears flowing freely down his normally shining, handsome face. What had he done? His children. The children he had raised wouldn't even look at him. One even spit on him. He knew Texas did it, he knew that the boy had never gotten over his spitting habit. Hell, he was the one that introduced the spittoon to him so that saliva wasn't running all over the floors and people weren't tripping and falling. He was hurt and guilty. He had damaged his innocent New Mexico who was so much like her brother Mexico, hence the name. He had removed California's self-confidence and had caused her to become the self-conceded and most self-conscious girl she was now. He had somehow caused Texas to become that great reck-of-a-boy he was, a drinker that had few friends if any friends at all. He had hurt and betrayed his little flower. Oh, Florida, how much he missed her with every second of every day. She was so dear and special to his heart. He loved her more than he loved his tomatoes or Romano even. She was so much he could be proud of. She endured every Seminole and any other Native American war she encountered, her city of St. Augustine was the first settlement to continue to stand after a few years, nothing had crumpled the city. Even today, the city endured and had become a famous tourist attraction where many things had been restored or salvaged and became museums of the greatness of Spanish settlement. She was his blooming flower. His spring bloom. He loved to wake up in the morning to see her shining face as the first thing in every day as well as the last. But now, she was sobbing her little heart out with Georgia, only the two were comfort for the other. He wanted so bad to ask his four for forgiveness, but he knew that it was all too late. The kids that he loved with all his heart now despised him. Nobody could take him out of his depression. They would never forgive him. It was as obvious as day.

America, still by the door, was very worried about the states. They had never broken down like this. Never. It was strange seeing their reactions to Spain, France, and England even with their histories. Something wasn't right. Was it that they were afraid of seeing the people that had basically borne them after so long? Was it because they thought that what were three of the biggest empires of their times were back to claim them again? Or was it something deeper, more personal? Either way, America was going to make sure that his family was right as it was before and happy as ever. And he had an idea that would probably end up blowing up the world but also have that chance that something may just go right.

So who's loving the fact that I'm posting everything arhat I already had posted on the other fanfiction website all at once? I know I am. You knoil since I've got nothing better to do at home. Love the fact that I've already got reviews and follows and favorites. Thanks so much you guys! It means a lot to me, especially since it's all in the spam of a few hours since I actually posted the entire story. You guys are amazing. Now onto the next chapter.


	4. Are You In Or Are You In?

"Okay, guys," America began. They—him, Spain, England, and France—had left the fifty states immediately after they had received their not-so warm greetings. The bigger three nations had numbly followed America to their meeting room, heads bowed low deep in thoughts. America had walked mindlessly to the meeting room, his feet automatically leading him. He'd been thinking up the plan the entire way there. It was a brilliant idea (in his mind) and have absolutely no chance of failing (and he just jinxed it all).

They were now all in their respective seats in the meeting room. America at the head of the table (the hero always has to be at the head of things); England in between his two older brothers Wales and Scotland with Ireland next to Scotland; France was at the end of the table with Canada at the head of the end of the table and Seychelles next to France; and Spain was in between Portugal and Romano. France, England, and Spain had such a gloomy vibe to them that even Italy who was utterly clueless to all could sense the depression radiating off of them.

"So," America continued, "I have an idea that I'm positively sure will turn out at least seventy-three percent will turn out as a success."

"What about the remaining twenty-seven percent?" questioned Japan, uneasily. He knew full well how America's "master plans" turned out and even if twenty-seven percent doesn't sound like much, with America behind the wheel, everyone's bound to be at least slightly doomed.

"Oh, well cause the world's worst explosions in the world, of course! Doesn't that sound like fun?" America cheered enthusiastically. America received many more poker faces than he normally does.

The American sighed. "Guys, look," he began, suddenly very serious. This caught everyone's attention. "Something happened with my family the states. You know, the fifty states of America. And I saw how they felt about foreigners basically and I saw the pain in their eyes from…the incident. But I knew that it wasn't really pain from the past just more pain from not being able to reconcile and make peace with their pasts. And, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I need them to get out of their land and meet new lands and forgive and forget their pasts and make history. I want them to continue on with life and not get so stuck in the past and let them think ahead into the future. They're my family, my siblings, children I can consider some of them, even. But I can't help them without the aid of at least fifty of you guys. So is anyone in for a slight challenge?" Throughout his whole speech, America had had his eyes lowered and hadn't truly looked into anyone's eyes until the near end. The feelings in his eyes were genuine enough for the other countries to tell that he really wanted what he believed was best for his family and would go far enough as to ask others for his help.

The whole thing was touching and some of the female and more girlies male countries had actually started sniffling, some had full out started crying. It was terribly sweet, well to the ones that didn't hate America anyway. So, it wasn't a terrible surprise when a perfect fifty countries had raised their hands in volunteer for the task ahead of them—three of those fifty being England, Spain, and France. They wanted to reconcile with at least one of their children. They all had which one in mind they wanted most but they were glad to receive whichever other child, too. They were all children of the nations before at one point and they were glad for any quality time with any child of their own.

America visibly brightened at the sight of the fifty hands in the air. His shoulders also visibly lifted from their once hunched state, as if he'd had an excessive weight on shoulders to carry and they'd now been removed. He sighed in relief. "Thanks, dudes. You don't know how much this means to me. But I also can't do this without the help of you guys." At the words "you guys" America had turned so he was facing the Latin countries. The Latin Caribbean islands, the Central American countries, and the Spanish-speaking South American countries. "I need you guys to help me convince the states to go with this. I know that they're not going to entirely agree with this when we first tell them the plan. But I know that if we continue to persist and nag them that they'll definitely give in. You dudes in? You influence them the most out of all the other countries anyway."

The Spanish-speaking countries and islands all looked at each other wondering which one was going to reject the American's call for help. No one seemed to want to turn down the desperate American. They knew that he knew about their economic and social problems as it is and that giving them this burden almost was going to be too much. Although, that desperate and also hopeful look in his eyes seemed to melt even the colder-hearted nations. Even Cuba and Puerto Rick were relenting to the American and Cuba couldn't despise America more than ever and Puerto Rico was trying everything he could to separate himself from the bigger nation to become his own country. Then one by one they all nodded their heads yes.

America fist pumped the air. "Yes! I knew you guys wouldn't let me down. You're too awesome for that. Now my plan's totally gonna work."

China raised his hand warily. "What exactly is the plan?"

Filler chapter! Gotta love 'em. Not.


	5. Meanwhile, With The States

While the nations of the world were listening to America's very touching speech, the states were recollecting themselves. Tears were dried, tension left the room gradually, people calmed down from their fiery hot rage/instantaneous mental instability, etc. Nobody had truly expected the reactions or the little show they had made. It was definitely like something out of one of California's little drama movies.

Everyone had agreed that one day very long ago that they would forgive England, France, and Spain. That when their past finally caught up with them, it would be as if nothing happened, as if they had not been sold to or fought for from America. Apparently, the states hadn't run the situation through their minds if everything had happened so instantaneously to them. Truly, everything had been fine but then everything sunk in and then BAM! Instead flood of emotions.

Finally, someone broke the not-so-much-needed silence. "This went a lot worse than I think anyone expected." This was voiced by the eldest of the fifty, Delaware. He wasn't a very intimidating or imposing sight. Heck, he wasn't even very memorable. With plain brown hair that was cut in a very normal fashion and brown eyes that were nothing truly special. He didn't have that sharp nose that made New York seem even more badass whenever she would glare at you. He didn't have the freckles that made would disappear with any blush he made like Connecticut's freckles. He didn't have the natural ability to fish and gain as many lobsters as Maine can.

He was Delaware. Plain ole' Delaware who was the oldest of the states, had some historical landmarks, and mostly depended on agriculture to base his economy on. He was one of the thirteen original colonies, true—but he didn't have much to make himself stand out. But he didn't try to stand out either. He was okay with being so normal and plain. He didn't mind not being remembered as oftenly as his other siblings. He was Delaware, one of the thirteen original colonies, the eldest of the fifty states. He couldn't have asked for more.

The others looked at one another and nodded their heads in agreement, a few laughing or smiling at how stupidly they had reacted. Light jesting went around the room. The tension and awkwardness had left the room. Delaware thought back to himself, How did I become so lucky as to have all of these people as my siblings?

Everything was nice and fine for the next hour. The meeting began and the teens each had their turns to speak up about their state's problems. Nobody was looked over. The order wasn't ordered before so as not to be biased in any form, although, the others always told Hawaii and Alaska to be the ones to begin the meeting. Nobody saw the two very often seeing as one lived in the ocean and the other lived higher up right next to their uncle, Canada. Everything was smooth and fine…until, America barged in to the room with basically all of Central America, South America, and the Caribbean hot on his heels.

"Guys, I have a proposition for ya," America began. "I brought our Spanish-speaking friends for backup."

Hawaii, a delicate-looking little thing, raised her hand. "Um, why would you need backup if you're offering us a deal?"

America scratched his head and smiled sheepishly. "Here's the thing: it's not really and offer, it's more of a type of thing that I'm gonna have to force you dudes into doing."

New York cut America off before he could continue. "If it has anything to do with the other countries—we agree to it. We're not going to shrink back and shy away like a bunch of scared kids. We're ready for anything you throw at us that involves them."

The Spanish-speakers and America all stared in disbelief. They saw that the fifty teens all agreed with what brash New York had just said. Nobody was going to run away. Suddenly, and simultaneously, the nations sighed in relief. Looks like they didn't need to force the kids into doing something they didn't want to do.

"So, what's the plan?" Delaware, always the one to break the silence.

America then grinned one of his trademark grins. "Each one of ya is gonna stay with any random country for the next month!"

Couldn't have said it better myself, America.

Yay! Another filler chapter! It's half-assed I know. And I just noticed that I could've combined this chapter with the last chapter. Yeah I'm stupid. Oh well.


	6. The Selection

It was now the day after the day before yesterday. In other words: the day after the plan was created.

Everyone—countries and states—had gathered in the living room of America's house. It was surprising how a house could fit a little over a hundred people in one area. Not surprising to America, Canada, the states, and Lithuania anyway.

The states were on one side of the room with duffel bags and luggages littered around them. They were all sitting on antique benches and chairs and sofas, feet were propped up on coffee tables that looked equally as antique as the rest of the furniture. The nations were on the opposite side of the room. There were also chairs and sofas and benches and such furniture on that half of the room, but they countries were much too jittery to sit down. The nations, mostly all men except for the random females, were standing or pacing.

The states watched them curiously through half lidded eyes. If was two in the morning which gave them an excuse to be slumped over or slouched into the chairs. It also gave them an excuse to look like absolute shit. Teenagers were in sweatpants, hoodies, baggy shirts, slippers of different cartoon characters. Nobody had bothered to even try to run a brush through their untamable hair. Only a few of the girls had so much as tried to tame their hair by tying it into a sloppy ponytail. They enjoyed watching the nations in their pristine and starched professional clothing, with dark bags under their eyes, pacing around like caged animals.

In the middle of the room were America, Canada, and Lithuania. The three were dressed into something that was a mix of the two sides.

America held an old top hat that looked like it could've belonged to Abraham Lincoln, and knowing America the hat most likely used to belong to Honest Abe. The entire room quieted down when America raised the hat over his head. "In this hat," America began, "are the names of the countries. States are going to pick a name out of the hat. Some twin states will go along with the same person the one twin was paired up with. There are going to be states that will be paired up with other state will call out the name of the country and the country will step forward. Understood?"

Nods of agreement were shown from around the room.

"Okay, now does anybody have any questions?" America asked.

Russia stepped forward. He toward over all the other nations. "Da, I have one. Why are Canada and Lithuania in the center of the room with you? Aren't they supposed to be on our side of the room?" Nobody seemed to inquire as to why Russia had asked such a strange and useless question. There were a few "Who's Canada?" going around the nations, although.

America looked at the two companions next to him as if he had forgotten that they were there in the first place. But it was a type of forgetfulness of that of someone that was so used to the presence next to him, that it was strange to be questioned about it. "Oh, right. Lithuania and Canada aren't going to be one of the fifty countries that's going to be chosen. It's so that everything comes out fair. Ya know, since the dudes and dudettes over there see Canada at least once a week depending on where they live. And everyone already knows Lithuania from the time that he worked for me. It would seem unfair if he got to take one away from you guys. Ya can't really bond with a person you already know real well, am I right? Now on to the selecting. How do we want to start this?" He turned to the states then.

The teens all looked at each other then to Delaware. He just shrugged and said, "By when we were ratified into the Constitution, I guess."

America nodded his head. "So by age then. Delaware you're first."

Delaware stood up from his spot next to West Virginia and Maryland. He grabbed his duffel bag and walked over to America. He reached into the hat and pulled put a piece of paper. Angst and suspense hung thickly in air, on the nations' side anyway.

Delaware then read: "Ukraine."

Out came a plain woman with ash blond hair and blue eyes. As mentioned before she was pretty plain looking in the face but then you'd look at her chest and you'd think she's the most gorgeous woman in the world (if you're a guy that is). She had the brightest smile on her face.

Lithuania patted the younger boy's shoulder and said, "You're in good hands. She'll take good care of you." Delaware gave the man a small smile, hugged America and Canada and walked toward the woman. He gave her a small smile and shook hands with her. The two walked to any empty side of the room where she would chat quietly but excitedly with him. He just smiled and would respond every now and then.

America sighed. If only the others were as easy to please as that boy. "Pennsylvania!" he called out.

Out came Penn in a Penn State University sweater and a duffel bag similar to Delaware's. He reached into the hat and called out a name that would end him then and there: "Germany."

The other states couldn't help but burst out laughing when they saw the tall, blond, and muscular German country walk out of the circle of nations. May I put an emphasis on muscular? Now, Penn isn't a wimp but he's no body builder either. They could only imagine how Germany got so strong, and if their wonderings were true then Penn would die of the exhaustion in less than a minute. America patted Penn in that I-feel-bad-for-you type of way on his shoulder.

I'm screwed, was Pennsylvania's only thought.

"New Jersey!"

Then came out Snooki, or at least what looked like Snooki. The girl had it all down; from the heavy tan, to the giant poof in her hair. You could only feel bad for the poor sucker that was stuck with that weirdo.

Jersey reached a perfectly manicured hand into the hat. "Italy and Romano," she read in her heavy Jersey accent. The Italies visibly paled. "Wait, why do I get two people?"

Canada answered, "Because technically they represent the same country just two different halves of it."

Jersey nodded her head. The Italian twins walked out and gave the Snooki twin something that was between a scared smile and a grimace. She didn't notice and kept popping her gum. Wait—when did she get gum?

"Georgia," America called out in an almost endearing tone.

The ethereal beauty stood up. She had been sharing a cushioned chair with the dark haired girl from before. The two gave each other a tight embrace and then Georgia grabbed her suitcase and rolled it to America.

She dug her hand into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. "Latvia."

A dirty blond boy that couldn't have been older than Georgia herself, came out of the crowd. He seemed to be the youngest looking of the nations as well as the most innocent. Georgia couldn't help but smile warmly at him. There was just a cuteness to him that made you want to pinch his cheeks and shower him with as much love as you would your favorite grandson. The boy blushed deeply when he heard the 'aww's coming from the female states.

"Hello, miss," he greeted quietly, while staring down at his shoes.

Georgia couldn't help the thickening of her accent and the big smile that came. "No need to call me miss, sugar. Just call me Georgia. Even GeGe if you'd like."

He smiled in response.

"Connecticut!"

Next came that auburn girl with the blue eyes stood up. She looked similar to another auburn haired girl only the eyes and the shade of their hair were the true differences.

She walked to America with a slight grimace on her face. Before she reached into the hat she turned back to her lookalike. The lookalike nodded her head and the blue eyed auburn turned back to the hat. Chewing on her lip she reluctantly reached into it.

"Scotland." Not him, again.

And so she was faced with the red head that she knew all too well. He still had that heavy smell of cigarettes and beer, she noted.

"It's nice ta see ya after such a long time, now isn't it, lassy?" the Scotsman asked her.

She just grimaced and said, "Let's just get this over with already."

He grinned at her and dragged her to the far off walk where her other siblings were. Hopefully Massachussets gets someone who's prescense she can actually enjoy.

Thanks for jinxing it all, Connecticut. Poor Mass is stuck with England. At least the two will be closer to each other than they thought they would be.

The next few states had chosen fairly decent people. There were a few ironic choices but everyone was already used to irony by then.

Next to pick from the hat was Louisiana. The darker skinned girl was slightly nervous. Of course she was fine with diversity and going to another country and bonding. She just couldn't help those 'what if's. She was terrified that she may get an abusive country, or a country that would segregate against her. She knew it was stupid but all these countries had brought so many past memories to her. She nearly fainted when she opened the piece of paper.

"France," she barely managed to choke out. She looked like a deer caught by the headlights. Eyes wide in fear and trembling like crazy. The only thing that calmed her was France's touch and his voice. It was soothing and felt like bliss. She let herself go, only thought about the good things that France did to and for her and allowed France to guide her to opposite wall.

Things continued for a while with no problems.

Things got tense again when a dark haired girl stood up. She knew she was next and didn't wait for America to call her up. She stood up, grabbed two suite cases that had a Disney design to them, and walked up to America. It seemed that America hadn't even bothered in opening his mouth knowing that she was going to do something like this.

"Jeez, Florida. Couldn't have waited two seconds for me to call you up?" America asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Nope," Florida said, popping the 'p'. She stuck her manicured hand into the hat and pulled out the piece of paper. She wasn't surprised when she saw the name scrawled onto the paper. Although, she was slightly disappointed that her friend Georgia wasn't as close to her as she wanted her to.

She turned away from America and turned towards the wall. "¡España!" Said male's head immediately shot up. He all but ran to her. He was beyond excited and relieved that she had chosen him.

With her nose in the air, one hand holding her iPhone and the other hand in her front pocket, she said to the Spaniard in a butchered Cuban Spanish, "Bring me my things."

Spain looked at the girl incredulously. "Me?" He wasn't used to being ordered around. It was mostly him doing the ordering.

Flo turned to him and gave him a 'duh!' look. "Yeah. You," she said. The way she said yeah she made it sound as if she were saying cha from chacha. She snapped her fingers impatiently. "Hurry it up! We don't have all day," all of this was said while she walked toward her Southern friend, Georgia. The Floridian didn't leave room for arguing. Damn, is she going to be a handful.

Things continued smoothly once again, from there. It took a while but finally everyone was paired and ready to head off to the airport. Hopefully, everything goes as planned and nothing explodes in the U.S. America wanted to keep any explosions out of the continent. And he got just that.

Idk why, but I seriously love this chapter. So yeah I'm probably blowing all y'all's notifications.


	7. The List

1. Delaware—Ukraine

2. Pennsylvania—Germany

3. New Jersey—Italy & Romano

4. Georgia—Latvia

5. Connecticut—Scotland

6. Massachusetts—England

7. Maryland—Ireland

8. South Carolina—North Ireland

9. New Hampshire—England

10. Virginia—Wales

11. New York—Ireland

12. North Carolina—North Ireland

13. Rhode Island—Iceland

14. Vermont—Finland

15. Kentucky—New Zealand

16. Tennessee—New Zealand

17. Ohio—Estonia

18. Louisiana—France

19. Indiana—Netherlands

20. Mississippi—Poland

21. Illinois—Austria

22. Alabama—Switzerland

23. Maine—Sweden

24. Missouri—Liechtenstein

25. Arkansas—South Korea

26. Michigan—Belarus

27. Florida—Spain

28. Texas—Russia

29. Iowa—China

30. Wisconsin—Ukraine

31. California—Australia

32. Minnesota—Poland

33. Oregon—Norway

34. Kansas—Russia

35. West Virginia—Wales

36. Nevada—Prussia

37. Nebraska—Egypt

38. Colorado—Iceland

39. North Dakota—Turkey

40. South Dakota—Turkey

41. Montana—Egypt

42. Washington—Romania

43. Idaho—Belgium

44. Wyoming—Belarus

45. Utah—Prussia

46. Oklahoma—Japan

47. New Mexico—Hungary

48. Arizona—Austria

49. Alaska—Denmark

50. Hawaii—Japan

So basically this is just the list of the states and which country they receive.


	8. Plane Ride With the Family

Massachusetts did not enjoy her flight from D.C. to England at first. She'd been civil to England (civil as in hasn't ripped his face off and shoved it down a toilet). She'd brushed off Ireland's extremely drunken state (who the hell gives an avid drinker alcohol on a plane!?). She'd ignored Scotland when he started to smoke (since when is smoking allowed on a plane?). She'd even tried to make small talk with New York (impossible to go past the first free words seeing as neither understood the other with their accents).

And, boy, all of that was near to driving Massachussets into Crazy Town.

The only thing (or person) that kept her from going crazy was her older sister, Connecticut. Connecticut was the one who encouraged Mass to act out the forgiveness she'd given to England; the one who held Mass down from choking Ireland when he started hitting on her in his drunken state; the one to volunteer to translate to Mass and York what the other was saying. Too bad she wasn't the one that told Mass to turn the other cheek to Scotland smoking. It had been more of the other way around.

Now, a little info on Connecticut. The girl was known for her most prestigious college, Harvard. She was known for being one of the smarter states that actually acted smart. Her education was refined. The girl had manners that only the thirteen original states had from being taught by England. She was the nicest and sweetest thing if you could get past her strong and stubborn barriers that kept people out. Only Mass ever got past and into Connecticut's heart.

There was only that part of her that just about everyone around her sees daily…The part where she's a stuck up, rich Daddy's Girl. She knew what she wanted (note that I didn't say "needed") and got what she wanted, one way or the other. She would throw the biggest fits in existence whenever she wouldn't get what she wanted. The only person who could match up to Connecticut's bitchiness was Florida, who has bitch fits. And the only person that can match up to Connecticut's spoiled attitude is California (the girl's first word was 'more', in both Spanish and English!). But besides that, nobody could handle her, not even Mass who's her best friend.

Right then, the spoiled brat only wanted to strangle that Scotsman, right on the spot. She was about ready to throw a fit like no other. The only thing holding her back was Massachussets.

_I wonder how she's going to be controlled when the plane stops in London and England, New Hampshire, and I get off the plane, _thought Mass. She shrugged. _Oh well. Guess Scotland is gonna have to deal with her all by himself._

Mass looked to lacrosse-playing, lobster-fishing Maryland who was having a rapt conversation about something Catholic with Ireland who had finally sobered up. Mass couldn't help but notice England in the corner of her eye looking on disgustedly at Ireland and Mary-L.

Mass rolled her eyes. Typical England. Always expected all of his children to become those perfect Protestant kids that he wanted them to be.

It was moments like those where she would mentally applaud one of her siblings for going against something that the nation believes in. She had been one of the first to rebel against the Red Coats, after all. She still currently celebrated the day she had dumped all of Iggy's precious tea into the Boston harbor. The Boston Tea Party forever lived on in her memories.

She was shaken out of her trail of thoughts by the twins North Carolina and South Carolina who were loudly arguing over who was to shoot send the first bullet in North Ireland, marking their arrival to the new and uncharted territory. It was a tradition that the two boys held that drove everyone in a ten mile radius to insanity. Whenever they stepped foot in a new land mass (state, country, island, etc.) one of the two would shoot a bullet into the sky. Neither truly remembered who shot the bullet in the new land before so they always ended up bickering obnoxiously over who got to shoot it this time. They always brought the other states into the argument and then after hours of bickering, a more sensible state would step in and choose one of the twins. Although the Carolina boys would forget who had shot before, the others had a decent memory enough as to remember for the boys.

Massachussets turned to look across from her to England and New Hampshire who were sitting next to each other. They seemed to be getting along easily.

New Hampshire had always been one of the more chill and easygoing states. Not laid back where he could be considered irresponsible but more calm, cool and collected. Really, all he did 24/7 was go fishing, skiing, count all of his money (it would take weeks just to count an eighth of the cash, he was just that rich), and read with a cup of tea at his side. Being a state had always made it to the point where it was impossible for them to be so relaxed about everything. They were treated as if they were their own countries by America (something about learning to be responsible and independent, blah blah blah). Naturally, everyone was normally at their wits' ends because of all the stress that is caused. Of course, everyone had their own ways of dealing with that stress, no state is snippy and crotchety at all times. But New Hamp was just so relaxed at all times, it amazed Mass. And the way he would be such an easy tension breaker. The guy had such a—in a twisted way—hippie vibe to his attitude, it wouldn't be a surprise to Massachusetts if he started wearing flared pants, a peace sign necklace, and let his hair grow out to reach his mid-back.

Mass shook the image out of her mind. It was creepy. But she was glad that if she had to deal with England again, she might as well be with New Hamp.

Mass then turned to the Virginias, whom Mass considered as the two most annoying twins in history. Virginia was the eldest of the two, but they were both still too like the other for anyone's liking. Both very no-nonsense type of girls. Very serious, prim, proper, and a pain in the neck. They held themselves as the high and mightiest out of all of the states just because they had held the first permanent English settlement before they split to become two. The two were snobby in that I'm-more-important-than-you way. Only the finest for those girls. Nothing cheap or tacky. Whether it be material items or people. Nobody could stand them as they couldn't stand anyone. It was a mutual relationship.

Mass felt New York shift in her seat next to her. The two girls had never entirely gotten along with each other. Before, as colonies, it was almost as if they would fight each other for the title of being the most powerful and influential colony. The Civil War had definitely caused them to create a sisterly relationship. Then baseball was created and any relationship that they may have had shattered. The New York Yankees and the Red Sox became two of the most argued baseball teams in the United States. They always argued and had rematches and both still fought for the title of the best state in the East Coast (New York was winning that war that's for sure).

But now, Mass couldn't help but feel some time of connection with the slightly younger girl. Both had immediately agreed to the plan created by America to bond with other countries instantaneously. They wanted peace of mind and maybe even peace with the man who had raised them. They wanted to become that family that they had been before the Civil War, before Alfred had lead them to believe that they didn't need England, that they could become their own country. Those days were calm, peaceful Massachusetts wasn't sure whether the other state also felt that connection but she hoped New York had. Looking at the Yank, Mass noticed that York was gazing intensely back at her as if to say that she had been thinking of that connection as well.

_Maybe I'm not entirely in this alone_, thought Massachusetts. She smiled politely at New York. New York returned the smile.

"_Attention, passengers. We will be landing in London, England shortly._"

The flight attendant had startled Mass out of her reverie of thoughts. She sighed.

Turning to look out the window she saw the beauty that was England. It was truly breathtaking. Victorian and Elizabethan buildings rose out of the ground at skyscraper heights. Bright red telephone booths could be spotted easily throughout the litter of cars and walking citizens. The London Eye at the centre of all the commotion. Beside it, Elizabeth Tower stood tall and proud. Big Ben striking the hour one. Cars drove idly on the Tower Bridge, crossing the River Thames.

"London is beautiful, is it not?"

Massachusetts almost jumped a mile high at the sound of England's voice. She whipped her head around to find him and Connecticut having switched seats. Actually, she noticed that a lot of the states and countries had switched seats. Now the states sat beside their respective countries/country territories.

Mass returned her attention back to England; he was waiting for an answer. She turned to New Hampshire for help. He just shrugged back as if to say "_Might as well answer him. You're going to have to eventually speak to him_."

Mass sighed. She had avoided any and all conversations with England the entire twelve hour plane trip. With Connecticut used as an excuse to give slight nods or vague smiles to the older territory and return to as if the two had such an important conversation that couldn't be interrupted.

Mass smiled and nodded slightly to England. She answered honestly, "It's very pretty here. You have a lovely country."

England smiled delightedly at the younger girl. He hoped to recover that familial bond that he and his children had when they were, when they didn't think of rebelling against him. There was still hope and England knew that full well.

He and Mass continued to converse, later New Hamp was brought into the conversation as well. Surprisingly, and to the delight of not just England but also the two states, they had a very delightful conversation where they each explained what the other's territories were like. The conversation went on so well that they talked even when they were exiting the plane; after proper goodbyes were said between the states and not-so-equally-polite goodbyes were given between the countries, of course.

With England, Massachusetts, and New Hampshire already landed in London, the plane continued on toward Wales now.

_Good, Massachusetts_, New York thought to herself as she thought of the other girl and how she easily threw herself into the disgustingly sweet conversation. _Don't cause any problems for yourself. You'll come in handy later on._

With that thought, York continued to read her territory's ever-so-famous New York Times newspaper. She smirked in a satisfied and triumphant way. Nobody paid any attention to the girl with the newspaper and oversized sunglasses…

Except for Connecticut that is.

Ok so this is the last chapter that I already have written today that I can post. I'm currently writing chapter 9 and almost done so by either tomorrow or Tuesday or hey! if I finish chapter 1 in this one OneDirection fanfic that I'm writing for my friends and myself, I may be able to update later today. But either way. Here's chapter 8. I hope you guys like it. It's the first real country/state interaction chapter. I'm so proud of how it came out.


	9. The Past Catches Up

_Kick_.

"Stop it."

_Kick, kick_.

"I said stop it."

_Kick, kick, kick, kick_.

"Stop—it. _Now_."

…_Kick_.

"That's it!"

Moody Washington twisted in her seat to attack her sister New Jersey. Romania tried to hold back the redheaded younger girl but failed to keep a good grip on her. Inevitably, then New J and Washington began a cat fight in the first class cabin. The fight escalated quickly from harmless slaps (Washington had a few bruises beginning to blacken around her eyes and forehead) to hair pulling (New Jersey's hair extensions fell onto Washington's hands). The scene was violent enough to have just about every single flight attendant, Romania, and Romano needed to pull the two sisters apart. Italy pleaded and screamed something about how fighting and arguing between siblings only causes troubles between the family or something of that sort.

Those two girls were definitely going to be difficult to handle.

Up in front of the cabin were France and Louisiana on the seats to the left and Spain and Florida on the seats the right. France and Spain were having a lot more of an easier time with their states than the other three males in first class.

Louisiana was nervously sipping red wine from a glass as France soothed her from her fear of heights. Louisiana had never been one to fly. She had always been the little girl who enjoyed being by the shoreline, swimming, fishing, boating. She was terrified of heights and France knew that. Luckily, his retention g of sweet memories eased the young territory. She even smiled and added to and completed France's sentences. He couldn't help but be slightly giddy at her childish mirth. He couldn't wait for the damned plane to land in his capital, Paris. He wanted to take her to the expensive restaurants that he favored most, take her to extravagant parties thrown by the wealthy people of France, visit all of those historic sites. He wants his little girl I enjoy herself. He was determined to make the next few weeks to be the most enjoyable of her life.

With a sudden surge of confidence, France grabbed Louisiana's hand and squeezed it gently in a reassuring way. Louisiana jumped slightly at the sudden skin-to-skin contact, she instantly became tense. But the living and endearing look in Francis's clear blue eyes made her relax into his touch. He made her feel secure. He made her feel safe. Something that she hadn't felt around anyone in a long time.

_I could get used to this_, Louisiana thought.

Across from Louisiana and France were Spain and Florida say together. She typed away rapidly on her iPod Touch (the plane had Wi-Fi installed) being as she wasn't allowed to use her phone. Spain tried to make conversation with the younger girl. So far, it was like speaking to a brick wall: you knew it was there but there was a very small chance that it was listening to you and an even smaller chance that it would respond back to you. Florida was speaking to her Georgia and California through a group conversation on KIK and having a private conversation with Georgia on her Whatsapp. Georgia and California would talk smack about California on Whatsapp while on KIK they all spoke so nicely and smoothly to each other. Spain noticed this as he would glance away from his magazine and to Florida's iPod.

"Do you not like your sister California?" he questioned Florida.

Said girl snorted and rolled her dark eyes. "Please. Nobody likes her. If anything we all think that she's a brat. She's a total kiss-ass to Alfred, it's something that not even Pennsylvania does and he's a total teacher's pet. She's a complete two faced bitch who doesn't know the meaning of originality." Flo rambled away about what she disliked of her sister and the reasons as to why.

Spain listened intently. He hung on every word she said. He stored away the seemingly important stuff in his mind for future reference. He wanted to know what his children came out to be like, he wanted to know what their sister thought of him. He was silent throughout all of her talking, his eyes not once leaving her face. He enjoyed the one-sided conversation. Flo seemed to enjoy it as well. She realized at one point while she was rambling on about how she despised Minnesota's constant hockey disputes with the other northern states, that she as well enjoyed the conversation. She remembered how when she was younger the two would have deep and meaningful talks that eventually led to the two joking and bantering. Remembering that, she fluidly changed the topic in a way that he was able to participate in the conversation. She saw through the shock on his face that he noticed the veer in topics and that he was a little more than surprised by the fact that she wasn't talking about herself or complaining about others. He didn't question it, though. It was a nice change.

Their talking consisted of the two laughing, bantering like the old times. The laughing and talking ended only when Florida had begun to succumb to exhaustion. She easily made herself comfortable on Spain's shoulder. He pulled a blanket over her shoulder as she fell into a light sleep. He smiled down at his Little Flower. He missed all of his children but he especially missed her. She was special. She was his first and most notable accomplishment at a surviving colony. She was also the one who tried to stay with him when the others abandoned him for America. He loved her most. It was showing favoritism, he knew, but no matter how much he tried to tell himself that he loved all of his kids equally, something deep down told him that he _did_ actually love Florida more than the others.

Washington behind them saw this. Jealousy blossomed greatly in her chest. She wanted to be treated the same way as Louisiana and Florida. She knew it was futile to wish upon the impossible.

It was worth a try to mess things up for the two states, at least. A wicked smile grew across her face. It twisted darkly as she looked at Romano. He seemed to be clueless to Spain and Florida cuddling sweetly together. If she couldn't ruin Louisiana, she would at least try to ruin Florida.

_Time for the fun to begin_, Washington thought. _Maybe New York was right when she said that the trip would be something interesting for us._

Ok so I deeply apologize for not updating in two months. I'm going to stop promising more than at least one update a month because its becoming hard as it is to actually put up the chapters than to write them. Again, I am so sorry. It's just school (grades just ended for the third quarter, my Algebra 1 EOC is around the corner—in two weeks to be exact, classes are getting harder as the time time goes and I'm trying really hard to get straight A's to end the year so that my dad can get over my B in Spanish—I'm Cuban and fluent in Spanish, I shouldn't have gotten anything lower than an A in that class especially since all we did were workbook and textbook pages and my school placed me in Spanish 2 instead of a Spanish Speakers class—), I'm also writing a One Direction fanfiction and I'm more into writing the fanfic than this story since I've been thinking more of the One Direction boys than Hetalia (can my Directioner followers give a "WHOOP! WHOOP!" No? Ok.) and it's not easy to write two stories at a time (well it is but my Directioner friends like it when I write so I'm constantly writing the story), and I've also just not been in the mood for writing (it's crap that has to do with one of my friends and it's just bumming me out, she's really nice and doesn't notice that some of the things she does bothers me but it still does and it affects my writing. Hell, write now I'm about to puke from the anxiety of having to confront my friend about my feelings to certain things she does, punch a wall because it just pisses me off, and cry because its something really personal that I didn't notice before until I met my friend). Sorry guys. But I do promise that there will be at least one update a month. Things are going kind of slow in the story as of right now but once things get better for me so will my writing. Thank you to you lovely people who didn't unlike or unfollow me for not updating. And especially thank you if you so much as bothered to read this author's note. I'll see you guys in a month with an even better chapter.


	10. Sorry sorry sorry a Sneak Peak

Ok so I just now noticed that the last time I updated was four months ago…four…FOUR FRIKKIN MONTHS AGO! How are you people not mad at me!? I'm soooo so so so so sooooooooo sorry guys. Life just got hectic. Here's the list it'll save time:

• D in Spanish class (even though I'm fluent) = GROUNDING BY PARENTS

• EOC studying every night for an entire month. I was pooped. It was basically me doing almost fifty math problems just taking my time for three hours straight with absolutely no breaks

• problems with this douchebag that I called a friend. Fucking bastard that deserves to rot in hell

• One Direction fanfic that I still haven't finished because its so damn long

• final exams. Nuff said

• AP work for my AP World History class. Hate it.

• I'm in Spain and wifi over here isn't the best. I'm lucky I can so much as write this down and posting it without my wifi crashing.

• Laziness (that's a big problem for me)

• family problems (nothing too bad but still very crazy things that don't exactly help with the remnants of my sanity)

• friend problems (my friends are always throwing me into drama)

• friends' relationship problems (yeah I kinda threw myself into that one…oops)

• drama (now I personally despise drama but I somehow throw myself into it anyway. I hate my luck)

• and I'd add my own personal relationship problems as a reason as to why I haven't updated buuuut…I don't have a relationship so…yeah…

BUT GUYS! HOLD UP! I'm posting tonight (I promise you. I haven't been able to sleep for the past nights just cuz I'm still not used to the time difference so I get bored easily and I need something to do so hey why not update?). AND! I'm giving you a sneak peek as to what I can form off the top of my head on how I want this next chapter to go :D. It sounds bad I know :( but something's better than nothing right? Oh! And you guys should totally check out this Wattpad story that I'm going to post in an hour. My username stays the same from the one here on Quotev. The story is called Snowing Roses and it's a retelling of Snow-White and Rose-Red (this Snow-White is not to be confused with the Snow White who ate the poisoned apple even though I made this Snow-White's appearance rather similar to Snow White's just for the hell of it) but anyway Snowing Roses was supposed to be a short story but I got carried away so it ended up being more like a short novel. It doesn't go exactly with how the original Snow-White and Rose-Red went along but you get the gist of it. Now enough with that: ONTO THE SNEAK PEEK OF THE UPCOMING CHAPTER THAT I HAVE YET TO NAME!

Penn didn't think he could be so terrified in all his life. He was scared during the Revolutionary War. He was scared during the first Wold War, sending out the troops that resided in his territory overseas. He was terrified during the Second World War when he again had to send troops overseas and had to sit back and silently watch as many of his fearless men died heroically in battle. He was terrified during 9-11 as he watched the Twin Towers fall. But he had never been as terrified as he was at that moment on the plane to Europe…Ok maybe he was exaggerating but to say the least, Germany, that big scary blond man who seemed to be on hourly steroids, scared the living daylights out of him. Who knew that one country/man thing that he was could be so strong and fit and be so big it was utterly ferocious like?

Arizona rolled his eyes as he watched Pennsylvania cower in fear at the sight of Germany. Germany wasn't as exaggeratedly ginormous as Penn liked to make him out to be. Germany was just very fit and had much muscle. That's it. I mean, of course Arizona had to admit that the stoic expression that he wore constantly was intimidating but his cold eyes seemed to hold a softness that was endearing. It was something that Arizona wished that posh Austria held in his eyes. He showed no kindness, a lack of social interaction that showed social anxiety, his clipped words and very precise, pronunciations each syllable. Arizona couldn't help but flinch each time Austria corrected him on something he'd done wrong.

Done wrong. That's what he hated. He always did everything wrong, never right. He wasn't big and macho like Texas, he wasn't a hot spot for tourists like California, he wasn't the biggest parties with lots of money like Nevada. He wasn't like his surrounding states. Everyone knew who he was only because of his dry dessert lands and extreme weather. That's it.

He looked out of the window. Thinking of his past.

He had hoped that maybe, just maybe, Austria would become that father figure that Spain had never so much as attempted to become.

_I should've known not to get my hopes up._

ok so the ending yeah that's super depressing but *sniff* what's that? *sniff, sniff* do I hear creativity? So yeah I got my creativity flowing through my brain and hopefully by tonight if not tomorrow morning I should have the new chapter posted.


End file.
